Ich kenne nichts
by Janine3
Summary: Angel bereitet sich auf einen freien Abend vor, an dem die Leute von AI etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen, das nicht unbedingt mit Dämonen oder sonstigem zu tun hat. Dabei drückt er versehentlich einen anderen Knopf an seiner Stereoanlage und hört im R


Ich kenne nichts... 

**Autor:** Janine  
**Datum:** 19.10.2003  
**Spoiler:** Nö.  
**Rating:** G  
**Charaktere/Pairings:** C/A (jep, ich hab nen Narren dran gefressen)  
**Summary:** Angel bereitet sich auf einen freien Abend vor, an dem die Leute von AI etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen, das nicht unbedingt mit Dämonen oder sonstigem zu tun hat. Dabei drückt er versehentlich einen anderen Knopf an seiner Stereoanlage und hört im Radio einen Song.  
**Disclaimer:** Mit dieser Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient. "Angel" gehört 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television und einigen anderen.  
**Kommentar:** Der in der Story erwähnte Song ist "Ich kenne nichts", der im Original von Xavier Naidoo feat. RZA stammt. Ich hab den Song gehört und hatte auf einmal diesen Gedanken im Kopf, da könnte man doch was schreiben. Ich hab wohl im Moment eher zu viel Zeit. Man muss sich halt beschäftigt halten.  
Ich hoffe, die kleine Fic gefällt euch.  
**Feedback:** Jaaaaaaaaaaaa! bitteeeeeeeeee! *aufknienrutsch* Bitteeee! Damit würdet ihr eine gute Tat am Tag tun.

* * *

Es war früher Abend und die Sonne war dabei, hinter den Horizont zu verschwinden. Währenddessen bereiteten sich einige Leute im Hotel Hyperion auf den freien Abend vor, den sie schon lange geplant hatten und auf den sich alle schon freuten.  
Auch Angel freute sich darauf, auch wenn er nicht mehr so genau wusste, was eigentlich genau geplant war. Trotzdem war es auf eine Art ein mehr als angenehmes Gefühl, mal etwas zu tun, das nichts mit seiner Mission zu tun hatte. Es war kein Zwang, es war ein Wollen und das fühlte sich einmal gut an. Auch wenn der Vampir keine Ahnung mehr hatte, zu was er zugestimmt hatte. Kino? Freizeitpark am Strand? Oder war es was ganz anderes?  
Grübelnd kam er aus dem Bad und rubbelte seine Haare trocken. Um die Hüften hatte er ein anderes Handtuch geschlungen. Er hinterliess kleine Pfützchen als er aus dem Bad kam, und sich abtrocknete. Normalerweise würde der Vampir sich über das Wasser auf dem Boden aufregen, aber es war ihm gerade egal - er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich besser beeilen sollte, wollte er dabei sein, bei was auch immer.  
Instinktiv langte er an die Stereoanlage, die Cordy ihm irgendwann mal ins Zimmer gestellt hatte. Nichts grosses - sie wusste, wie schwer er sich mit der Technik anfreunden konnte. Es war ein einfaches Gerät zum CD abspielen und mit einer Radiofunktion.  
Angel liess normalerweise beim Anziehen eine seiner Lieblings-CD's laufen, seit sie das Gerät hingestellt hatte. Es hatte wohl den Zweck erfüllt, dachte er sich. Doch heute erwischte er nicht den CD-Knopf sondern das Radio. Er wollte schon umstellen auf CD, als er den Song hörte, der gerade im Radio lief.

_"Will we do more than just connect  
And will you bring the thunder in my life  
And the fire in my eyes"_

Als Angel die Zeilen mitbekam, dachte er nicht mehr daran, umzuschalten auf CD, der Song hatte ihn aufmerksam gemacht. Er stand einen Moment lang im Zimmer und hörte zu, immer noch auf den Boden tropfend und mit verstrubbeltem Haar.

_"...I have never felt thunder  
And lightning like this  
I have never been struck by   
A wonder like this"_

"Besser könnt ich es nicht umschreiben.", murmelte er und merkte, dass er einen grösseren Wasserfleck hinterliess. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um nicht wieder abzudriften wie vorhin. Während der Song weiter lief, suchte er im Schrank nach etwas, das er anziehen konnte und passte, zu was auch immer.

_"...jede deiner Bewegungen sind erstrebenswert  
Und jede Stunde mit dir ist so lebenswert..."_

"Der muss Cordy kennen..." Angel sah zur Anlage, als würde der Sänger höchstpersönlich dort stehen und das Lied singen. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Qual der Wahl eines Hemdes zu. Farblich war die Auswahl bereits grösser geworden, dank Cordy, doch herrschten immer noch dunkle Töne vor. Sie passten am besten zu ihm, wie er fand, und liessen ihn nicht so komisch aussehen.

_"...nichts ist vergleichbar mit dem, was du gibst  
Mit dem, was du zeigst,  
wie du lebst  
Und wie du liebst..."_

"Der kennt Cordy definitiv.", meinte Angel als er diese Zeilen hörte. Es gab keine schönere, treffendere Worte, um Cordelia Chase zu beschreiben - die junge Frau, die sein Leben gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt hat, seit sie beschlossen hatten, die Detektei zu eröffnen. Sie hatte sich erfolgreich in sein Leben gedrängt, ihm ihre Freundschaft und ihr Vertrauen geben und gezeigt, was das Leben sein kann. Manchmal simpel und manchmal kompliziert. 

_"... Ich kenne nichts, ich kenne nichts  
das so schön ist wie du  
Ich kenne nichts, ich kenne nichts  
Das so schön ist wie du..."_

Angel suchte das passende Paar Hosen aus und holte schliesslich noch die Unterwäsche raus. Die Hosen waren schwarz, wie immer. Damit konnte man alles kombinieren, was bei Cordy einmal ein Augenrollen ausgelöst hat. Er schmunzelte, als er sich an diese Reaktion von ihr erinnerte. Sie mochte helle Farben lieber - sie sah damit immer wieder aufs Neue umwerfend aus.

_"... schöne tage mit dir sind kostbar  
So kostbar wie der Weg zum Morgenstern..."_

"Haben die Menschen schon einen Weg gefunden, dorthin zu reisen?" Dann wurde Angel die eigentliche Bedeutung der Zeilen klar, die ihn an heute Abend erinnerten und warum er sich so darauf freute. Endlich mal wieder ein wenig Zeit mit Cordy zusammen - auch wenn die ganze Gruppe dabei sein würde. "Ich hätte besser noch mal fragen sollen, was wir heute Abend machen. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das wird nicht so ganz passen.", überlegte er laut, während er kurz die Kleider ansah, die er rausgesucht hatte. Aber Hauptsache, Cordy war dabei und liess ihn nicht komplett wie einen Idioten aussehen.

_"...Im Moment ist es das schönste, dich zu kennen  
Dich zu kennen ist wie das beste, das ich hab  
Verzeih mir, aber dieses sag ich noch mal  
Deinen Namen zu nennen ist wohl das schönste, was ich sag..."_

Angel sah die Anlage erneut an als würde der Sänger selber dort stehen. Es war, als würden diese vier Zeilen genau das beschreiben, was er schon lange dachte und noch mehr - fühlte. Es war wie eine Bestätigung dessen, und er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so unsicher.

Als der zweite Refrain spielte, zog Angel sich endlich an. "Ich werd mir wohl diesen Song zulegen müssen...", notierte er sich in Gedanken, während er die letzten Handgriffe an seiner Frisur vornahm. Er ärgerte sich immer wieder, dass er sich im Spiegel nicht sehen konnte und nach Gefühl arbeiten musste. Wie auch heute. Vampir sein hatte auch so seine Nachteile und die Nicht-Reflexion im Spiegel gehörte definitiv dazu.  
"Angel? Bist du bald fertig...?" Cordy klopfte an die Tür.  
"Ja, ja. Ich komm gleich.", antwortete Angel und stellte die Stereoanlage wieder ab. Er hatte nach dem Lied im Radio wieder auf CD umgestellt. Allerdings wollte ihm der Refrain nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
"Bist du überhaupt schon angezogen?"  
"Ich sagte doch, ich komm gleich..."  
"Warum hat eigentlich immer ausgerechnet der Vampir am längsten, der einzige, der sich eh nicht sehen kann?", zog Cordy ihn hoch.  
"Weil gewisse Dinge nun mal ihre Zeit brauchen." Angel grinste als er die Tür öffnete. Und atmete innerlich befreit auf als er sah, dass er doch das richtige zum Anziehen rausgesucht hatte.  
Cordy hatte sich ebenfalls hübsch gemacht, wobei hübsch wohl noch die Untertreibung des Jahres war.  
"Du siehst toll aus!"  
"Danke.", smilte Cordy. "Du auch. Gehen wir?"  
"Okay." Angel bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte ein. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie runter, wo die anderen warteten.  
"Weisst du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"  
Cordy lächelte. "Und wie könnte ich einen Freund wie dich nicht lieben?"

ENDE.  



End file.
